The Date
by Sg1Trooper
Summary: The guys lend a hand when its not necessarily needed.


"Jack, I don't think this is a good idea. She is not going to be happy"

Daniel Jackson had finished dressing and was sitting on the bench in front of his locker, tying his shoe.

"She said we could come over anytime, I'm just taking her up on the invitation. She did say it was for anytime and no better time than the present."

Jack O'Neill closed his locker and was putting on his jacket with the determination of a man who knew he was in his rights on this matter.

"O'Neill is correct Daniel Jackson, she did say we may come over to at anytime, that her door was always open, and that we were family. If we bring food and dessert it should keep her from sending us away."

Daniel looked at Jack, took a deep breath and spoke.

"Ah Jack, this wouldn't have anything to do with her date tonight? She is old enough to date you know and well, it will be awkward if we're there when he shows up and she might think we're checking up on her, especially after her break-up."

"She has a date tonight? Oh yeah...that's tonight isn't it? I had completely forgotten about that. I really should buy one of those new hand memo things...you know?"

"O'Neill that is not true, you said you wanted to go over to make sure the new scum bag knew she was not alone and to put the fear of god in him".

Jack dropped his head to the locker door and heard Daniel chuckle.

"Teal'c that was said with utmost confidence; and now you let the SGC gossip king know. Okay I want to go and show her we're there for her and let this new jerk know he can't play with her feelings. There I said it happy now Daniel? I would have asked her if she wanted us to be there when he came but she left so quickly she didn't give me a chance to ask. I don't know why she has to date. Aren't we enough for her?"

"I talked to her before she left. She said she wanted to get thing ready at the house and wanted to be ready when he showed."

Jack still looked annoyed as they made their way to the elevator.

"Jack, come on, she needs this and we have to be supportive even though it bothers some of us more than others".

"Speak for yourself Space Monkey, it's killing you inside also; after the last disaster I thought you were gonna tear the guy limb from limb."

"I saw the error of my way Jack; and will hold my judgment till I get to know the guy and take it from there."

Jack rolled his eyes and asked "what time was the victim going to show again Danny?"

"I think she said at 6:00 so we better not stop and pick anything up and head over to her house. Oh and Jack no maiming on the first date; he might turn out to be a good guy.

"There's no one out there good enough for her Danny."

Teal'c raised an eyebrow and said, "Indeed".

They made it to Sam's house in record time and each one tried to convince the other to ring the bell.

Daniel pointed out to Jack that he was the senior officer, Jack volleyed back that she opened up to him more and they both looked at Teal'c.

Teal'c moved Daniel out of the way and rang the bell and waited for the door to open.

They heard footsteps and the door flew open and then a loud groan.

"Ah I don't think it a good time for you guys to be here ah I'm about to step out and its just not a good time for you guys too be here so thanks for stopping by and why don't you guys come back tomorrow morning we could have breakfast together. Okay nice talking to you guys bye."

The door was almost closed when Teal'c stopped it from locking and pushed it open.

She released the door and stomped into the foyer and folded her hands over her chest.

Teal'c followed as did Jack and Daniel with him closing the door.

"Guys this surprise visit doesn't have anything to do with the date I have tonight does it?"

Jack started to take off his jacket, "date you have a date tonight I didn't know you had a date Daniel why didn't you say she had a date?"

Daniel rolled his eyes and hung his coat on the rack next to Jack's.

"O'Neill your memory is giving me cause for alarm. I had just reminded you at the SGC about the date and here you are again claiming to have forgotten. You said you wanted to be here to make sure the scum bag knew she was not alone".

Daniel tried to suppress his laughter and Jack placed his hand to his face. She looked at all three of them and threw up her hands.

"What makes you think I need your help with guys, I think I can handle myself I'm not a damsel in distress jeez do you guys think so little of me. I know I was hurt before and that experience has just made me wiser but you can't keep me from making mistakes. That's life and it just makes me stronger."

Daniel nodded.

"Its not that we don't think you can't handle yourself its that we don't want to see you hurt, you mean so much to each of us and when we saw you cry this last time we all vowed that we would be here for you. Please don't take our jester negatively it's just our way of showing were here for you."

Jack was about to say he agreed when they heard something clang to the floor and a stream of curses.

They all looked at each other and Cassie motioned them to follow her to the dinning room.

When they got there what was in front of them was beyond words.

Sitting at the head of the table sat Samantha Carter with an assortment of long knives short knives and a couple of weapons all placed on the table.

She had a knife sharpener and a big shiny knife and was proceeding to sharpen the edge when she looked up.

"Oh it's only you guys".

Daniel was in shock, Teal'c raised an eyebrow and Jack came to sit next to Sam.

"See do you guys think I need you all to intimidate my date when I have Laura Croft here and her bag of toys."

Sam snorted, Daniel coughed and tried not to laugh and Jack was smiling from ear to ear.

The door bell rang and Cassie moaned.

Teal'c got up and announced that he would greet the man who would dare come to call on Cassandra Fraiser.

Cassie pleaded for Daniel to go with Teal'c while she went to get her sweater and Daniel agreed.

Sam stood up and picked up the longest knife on the table and proceeded to clean it with a towel.

Jack picked up a smaller knife and was playing with it.

"So didn't think I could pull this off with out your help sir?"

"Carter, ever since Doc you know we all vowed we would help raise Cassie it's the least we could do. I knew you could handle this as a matter of fact its pretty creative the way you pulled this off. Ah major did your father do the same thing to the droves of guys that came calling for you."

Sam snorted and said, "no as a matter of fact most of these are Janet's I had the pleasure of being there when Cassie started to date Dominic and Janet had her little talk while using her props here. I think he got the message."

Jack put down the knife and agreed and asked, "so which ones are yours Carter?"

"The big and shiny ones the weapons and the rest of the knives are mine and yes he did do something like this when guys came to pick me up for dates."

Jack stood up when he heard the guys bring the lamb to slaughter he leaned into her and whispered.

"I never pegged you for a knife girl Carter kinda kinky".

They were almost there when Sam leaned into him and whispered in his ear, "you should see the toys I have in my bedroom sir."


End file.
